Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh
Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh is a Halloween-themed animated TV special. It is based on characters which first appeared in the 1926 children's book Winnie-the-Pooh and its 1928 sequel The House at Pooh Corner by the British author A.A. Milne and which later appeared in a series of Walt Disney animated films and television programs. The special first aired in the United States on October 25, 1996. The plot deals with how Piglet's fears of Halloween prevent him from enjoying the holiday with his friends and how he eventually faces those fears and overcomes them. A running gag throughout the special features Gopher, eager to win first prize in a non-existent costume contest, appearing in a series of costumes which represent other characters, only for the characters that he is imitating not to realize who or what he is supposed to be. A significant amount of footage from the special can also be seen in the 2005 direct-to-video film Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. Plot On the morning of the last day of October, the bear Winnie the Pooh (wearing a bee costume), the tiger-like Tigger (wearing a skeleton costume) and Eeyore the donkey (wearing a mummy costume) are eagerly looking forward to the fun that they are going to have that night. They notice that their friend Piglet has not joined them. Pooh, in particular, does not want his friend to miss out on the holiday celebrations. At home, Piglet reveals that he is having difficulty choosing which costume to wear. He also reveals that Halloween is a frightening time for him because he is genuinely scared of ghosts and monsters. Piglet has tried to overcome his fears by building a model of the scariest monster that he can imagine, believing that if he is not afraid of the model, he will not be afraid of anything else either. However, Piglet's courage still appears to be lacking. With a cry of, "Trick or treat!" from Eeyore, the friends arrive at Piglet's house. Pooh wants to test how effective his costume is by seeing if he can fool bees into thinking that he is one of them. While he is climbing a tree and approaching a bee hive, his costume falls off. The friends are chased by a swarm of angry bees, wrecking Rabbit's pumpkin patch as they flee from them. Tigger quickly sketches scary faces on the remaining intact pumpkins. The faces terrify Piglet who runs off in fright. The four friends are deep in the woods as the sun sets, Halloween night arrives and a storm begins. Tigger is excited. He says that he is certain that there are ghosts and all kinds of monsters in the woods. In a panic, Piglet runs around in fear, bumping into several trees which appear to have horrible faces and grabbing arms and startling some bats, before running home as fast as he can. At home, Piglet boards up his windows to protect himself. The other friends arrive at Piglet's house. Realizing that Piglet is too frightened to join in any Halloween celebrations, Pooh declares that there will be no Halloween that year and it will be "Hallow-Wasn't" instead, much to the disgust of Tigger who feels that he has been deprived of his fun. Pooh later decides that just because there is no Halloween that year does not mean that he cannot celebrate "Hallow-Wasn't" with Piglet. He, Tigger and Eeyore, now wearing ghost costumes, head towards Piglet's house. Piglet mistakes them for a three-headed monster and flees in terror, bursting through the window which he had boarded up earlier. When the friends arrive, see Piglet has gone and notice the Piglet-shaped hole in the boarded up window, they assume that he has been taken by spooks and go out in search of him. They decide to wear their costumes, in order to fool any spooks that they meet into thinking that they are spooks too. Piglet is unable to find any of his friends at home. This is because Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore are out looking for him and Rabbit is guarding his pumpkin patch to make sure that it is not damaged any further. Pooh's ghost costume gets snagged on a tree branch. Eeyore and Tigger, still in their costumes, try to free him. Piglet sees this and assumes that two spooks are attacking his friend. Piglet bravely determines that he will have to use the monster dummy which he built to scare the spooks away. Operating the dummy from inside it, Piglet heads downhill towards Pooh, Eeyore and Tigger, who think that a real monster is coming towards them. The dummy falls over and breaks apart. As the dark clouds part and the bright moon shines, Pooh, Eeyore and Tigger find Piglet in the pumpkin patch. They tell him that he has defeated the monster and that he is very brave. The special ends with Piglet, no longer afraid, joining in the Halloween celebrations with his friends. Voice cast *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh/Tigger *John Fielder - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Michael Gough - Gopher *John Rhys-Davies - Narrator External links *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/54856-Boo_To_You_Too_Winnie_The+Pooh.html Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh on the Big Cartoon Database.] Category:TV specials